A sleepover to remember!
by Pikachu727
Summary: Ash is meeting with all the girls he travelled with on his Pokémon journey. He begins to worry that Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena will argue. He tries to sort them out but instead he manages to fall in love with May


**Dear readers! Thank you to anyone who voted for who Ash should fall for. I hope you enjoy my third story, please review!**

**-Pikachu727**

* * *

**ASH'S P.O.V**

I cant wait. It has been ages since I've seen Misty, May and Dawn. I only just parted ways with Iris, and am currently travelling with Serena, although I'm excited to watch them meet each other. I wonder how they are doing.

If Misty is running the gym still, if she still has tempers. May, I miss her all the time. She was always fun to be around. Dawn and Piplulp, hopefully she has won more contests, last time she went into depression when she lost. I would like to see if Iris has caught any new Pokémon since I went to Kalos. I don't need to see how Serena is doing. I see her everyday.

" Pikapi?"

I snap out of my thoughts. " Oh sorry buddy. Just thinking about tomorrow."

Pikachu nods and climbs up my tired body onto my shoulder. I'm so tired. We have travelled back to the Hoenn region, since that's where everyone agreed to meet.

" There it is!" I tell Pikachu, while pointing at the Slateport City Pokémon centre. As I open the door, Nurse Joy spots me.

" Ash? Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!" I walk over to the desk, its perfectly tidy as usual.

" Yep its me. I'm meeting a few people here in Slateport City." I explain. " Can you check restore Pikachu and the others health and can I have a room for tonight?"

" alright." She replies, getting to work. After a few minutes, she hands me my Pokéballs "There you go" She then gives me a key.

I thank her and head to my room, I need to sleep. Its getting dark outside now and I'm getting sleepier by the second.

**The next morning**

Today is the big day! Pikachu is still fast asleep. Afraid to wake him I slowly lift him off my chest and onto the bed. I close my eyes as he yawn, but luckily he stays asleep. In the past, if I wake him, all I get is a shock, literally. I get changed and put my hat onto my head. As I turn to leave the room I hear Pikachu wake up with a small yawn. He immediately jumps off the bed and follows me to one of the computers. I dial May's number and she soon Picks up. I can tell she just got up because she doesn't have her bandana on her head.

" Hi Ash." She greets me tiredly.

" Hey! What is going on later?" I ask her.

" Well, after we all go and get something to eat, me and you can show them round Slateport and then I will take everyone back to my house. How long is everyone staying?"

" 3 days." I answer, she nods at me.

" Oh I gotta go now see you later!" May smiles.

We say goodbye to each other and I look at the time. Oh no! Its almost 11:00! I was meant to meet Serena 10 minutes ago. She came with me on the plane, but she went to Littleroot Town, as she has a few friends there. I dash outside. Pikachu ran beside me. He looks just as worried as me.

" PIKA!" He begins to yell. I soon see what he is shouting at, Serena is just up ahead. Pikachu reaches her first she grins as she watches me as I nearly fall over. Pikachu laughs.

" Its not funny!" I cant help but join in the laughing.

" Late as always!" Serena rolls her eyes jokingly at me.

I stare at the ground. I hope everything goes well today. I turn to Serena.

" Do you think you will get along with the other girls today?" I question her, still in my deep gaze, not even looking in her eyes.

She goes quiet for a few moments before quietly answering.

" I'm sure we will get along fine!" She says happily, but I can tell something isn't the same as usual, her tone isn't normally this high.

" ASH!"

I spin round as I hear a familiar voice, a kind, sweet like voice. May. She is running towards me. I've really missed her. She is wearing a bright red jacket. Red has always suited May best. A white top and blue shorts.

We hug each other tightly, it is clear she missed me as much as I missed her.

" Oh Ash, I haven't seen you in ages!" May said excitedly as we release each other.

I put my hand into my pocket and search for my ribbon, that is identical to May's. She knows what I am doing and does the same, Together we lift the ribbons up.

" Pika!" My little buddy jumps into May's arms as May burst into laughter.

"Hi Pikachu! I missed you lots as well as Ash." May looks up at me slightly as she says this. I smile back at her. I never really noticed how pretty her eyes are.

May then noticed Serena, watching our reunion.

" You must be either Iris or Serena, I met Misty and Dawn." May smiled brightly at Serena.

" I'm Serena! I love your Jacket."

" Thank you. I got it from..."

May had continued talking but I wasn't listening. Pikachu jumped back onto my shoulder. " This is a good start. May and Serena are friends already, hopefully Dawn, Iris and Misty will become friends that quickly as well."

"pikachu pi pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.


End file.
